1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the manufacture of paper clips, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for cutting and forming a drawn wire into a paper clip of the trombone type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists today high speed machines for forming trombone-type paper clips in which a continuous length of wire is fed into a die, the wire is cut, and the length of wire so cut is formed by moving it through three sequentially located, hollow, tubular members having curved ramp surfaces adapted to bend and form the length of wire into a trombone shaped paper clip. An example of such an apparatus is illustrated in German Pat. No. 400,472, issued Aug. 8, 1924.